


Glowing Bright

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash and Gary meets Will of the Elite 4!
Relationships: Itsuki | Will & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Ookido Shigeru's Blacky | Gary Oak's Umbreon, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Glowing Bright

“Why do you always- I still don’t get it, Ash.”

Ash laughed, stroking his Genesect friend while Gary watched. “Genesect’s a really interesting pokemon!”

“Yeah. I  _ know _ .” Pikachu and Umbreon chirped at the Mythical pokemon, waving. “It’s a  _ bug type _ -”

An Espeon padded over, tilting their head. Gary nearly dropped his laptop filled with data on Genesect, hesitating. Umbreon edged closer to Gary, narrowing her eyes at Espeon. Ash and Pikachu exchanged worried glances as Genesect darted behind them.

A figure walked out into the clearing, staring at them through a mask. “Who are you?” they hissed. “This is  _ my _ training space.” 

Genesect and Pikachu both hissed right back, stopping when Ash shook his head. “Oh, I’m sorry, we just met up with Genesect here. We can leave if you’d like.” Espeon licked at their paw when a Bronzong and Xatu flew next to presumably their trainer. “Oh cool! Doesn’t Lucian have a Bronzong too?” Gary and Umbreon both curiously glanced at Ash.

“...Why does it feel like you know Lucian personally?” the person asked.

Gary raised an eyebrow, but Ash only shrugged. “Sorta.” The stranger calmed down a bit, staring at Genesect. Pikachu snickered.

“What pokemon is that.” 

Bronzong and Xatu also curiously stared at Ash, but Espeon couldn’t care less. Gary gave a weak, exasperated laugh. “Oh, just a 300-million-year Mythical pokemon fossil brought back to life.” While the person startled, their pokemon only nonchalantly glanced between them. Umbreon and Pikachu exchanged glances, both reassuringly patting their trainer.

“Whoa… so that’s your pokemon?” Genesect poked its head from behind Ash, chirping to Ash.

Ash shook his head, smiling when Genesect nuzzled him. “Nah, we’re just good friends!” 

“...My name’s Will.” Will returned his Xatu and Bronzong, pursing his lips when Espeon dodged the beam of red light. Genesect tilted its head, flying over to Espeon, who ignored it.

“Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!” Ash gestured to his shoulder. “And this is my partner Pikachu!” Pikachu gave a greeting chirp, tilting his head when Espeon tsked, glancing off. Gary shuffled closer to Ash as Will sighed at Espeon. “What’s wrong?”

Umbreon padded closer to Espeon, both of them staring at each other as Will shrugged. “Espeon’s old trainer abandoned him, so I took him in.” He side-eyed Espeon. “Not that Espeon likes me though.” Genesect shrugged, flying off and chirping to Ash once more, causing Espeon to curiously stare at it.

Ash and Gary both sweatdropped. Umbreon’s fur bristled as Espeon walked over, chirping up at Gary. After a moment of silence, Umbreon tilted her head, patting Gary’s leg. Ash chuckled, noting, “Seems like Espeon likes you, Gare. Probably because of Umbra.” He narrowed his eyes when Gary only blankly stared at Espeon. “Gary, you good?” Ash reached a hand towards Gary, and Pikachu walked across it, chirping to Gary before hopping onto Genesect.

Gary snapped out of his stupor with a grin. “Yeah.” He nodded to Will. “Gary Oak.” Umbreon chirped, and Gary’s eyes widened as he whispered, “What do you mean you’re  _ siblings _ ?” Will blinked as Espeon batted at Umbreon, daintily stepping back and smirking at Pikachu and Genesect.

Ash squatted down, reaching a hand towards Espeon. “Hey there! I may not have an Eevee or one of their evolution, but it’s nice to meet you, Espeon!” Will and Gary both froze when Espeon nudged at Ash’s hand, sparks of blue surrounding Ash and Espeon. Pikachu sighed, facepawing, and Umbreon couldn’t help but bark out a small laugh. Genesect only looked confused.

Will murmured to himself, “That happened when I met my Xatu…” He raised his voice. “Ash, was it? Are you a psychic?” Gary flinched, and Ash shook his head. Will’s eyes glowed blue behind his mask. “You’re really not a psychic? You certainly feel like one.” Umbreon hissed at Will as Gary’s hands slightly trembled. Espeon stared at Gary, before grinning at Ash. Pikachu glared at Espeon, hopping back onto Ash’s shoulder while Genesect whirled around Ash.

Ash stood up, stepping in between Gary and Will. “I’m not. So you can stop.” Will complied, and Gary shot Ash a grateful look. “And for your information, I’m an aura user.” Gary stared at Ash, jawdropping. Umbreon tilted her head, her and Pikachu both blinking when Espeon padded closer to Genesect.

Will raised an eyebrow. “Ah, you’re not lying. I thought they died out?”

“Maybe that’s why I’m always nearly dying.” Ash shrugged, winking at Genesect, who chirped in exasperation. Pikachu sighed, softly headbutting Ash. Gary and Will both simply stared at Ash. Espeon tilted his head, tail flicking back and forth as he chirped to Umbreon. “What is it, Espeon?” Espeon stared at Genesect, teeth bared.

Gary winced, taking a deep breath before smiling at Ash. “Looks like Espeon is warming up to you as well.” Ash glanced at Genesect, sweatdropping.

Will blinked, staring between the two friends. “Then why don’t one of you two raise Espeon?” Espeon pettily scowled at Will, denying it. Umbreon rolled her eyes. 

“It’s his choice!” Ash said, chuckling when Pikachu playfully patted him. Will couldn’t help but grin. Espeon’s tail twitched as he nodded to Genesect. Ash also glanced at Genesect. “Wanna battle?” Genesect chirped in affirmation, zipping around Espeon as Ash and Pikachu faced them. Gary fondly sighed, making Umbreon smile up at him.

“...Aura user, huh? Interesting.” Will curiously mumbled before yelling, “Join me for training sometime, alright?” Ash gave Will a thumbs up before instructing Genesect to use Signal Beam on Espeon.

Gary gulped before glaring at Will. “You  _ better  _ not be thinking of harming my best friend. And I  _ will _ stick by Ash’s side if you ever-”

Will smirked as they watched Espeon genuinely have fun battling Genesect. “Oh I see how it is.” He tossed Espeon’s pokeball at Gary, giving a two-finger wave. “Good luck, both of you.”

“Wait, can I research how nature and nurture affect Espeon and Umbreon, considering, you know...?” Umbreon gave a happy chirp, ears twitching.

Will shrugged. “You feel like a nice person.” Gary blinked. “Espeon is practically Ash’s now. So I’m pretty sure the only person stopping you is yourself.” Freezing, Gary stared back at Ash as he battled Espeon with Genesect, Pikachu cheering from his shoulder. “So as long as you’re alright with it, I say go ahead.”

“...I think I am.” 

Ash’s eyes flickered blue as he glanced over, giving Gary a proud grin. Gary and Umbreon both considered it a victory when Gary didn’t flinch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Yeah. Don't know what this is either.   
> Well, hope your weeks are as good as they should be! If they're not, *huggles* to whoever wants one!


End file.
